


Collecting the Reward

by LordFlashheart



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, F/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordFlashheart/pseuds/LordFlashheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tevos, the asari Councilor, does not believe that Shepard can defeat the Collectors, but promises to reward him in any way he wants if he can pull it off. After the destruction of the Collectors, Shepard returns to the Citadel to claim his prize. It involves Tevos on all fours on the floor of the Council audience chamber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collecting the Reward

The sway of asari hips caught Commander Shepard's eye. He was strolling leisurely on the Presidium when he saw the enticing-looking blue creature walking some distance ahead, with her back turned to him. She was robed in a long body-hugging dress that complimented her curves. At either side of her, a couple of steps behind, walked a C-Sec officer. The two turians were clearly her security detail. 

As he got closer, the asari started to look more and more familiar to him. He realized who she was and why her body had given him such a reaction.

"Madam Councilor," he said, raising his voice.

Councilor Tevos, the long-serving asari member of the Citadel Council, stopped and turned around. The turians turned with her and stepped forward menacingly. "Commander, good to see you again," she said, smiling at him and motioning her bodyguards to stand down.

"Good to see you, too," he said, his gaze lingering on her body. Aside from the Council session where Shepard's Spectre status had been reinstated, they had not seen each other for over two years.

"I'm going to talk with Commander Shepard for a moment. Please wait here," she said to the two turians. They stepped into a quiet corridor nearby. She hugged him, giving him the chance to sink his hand into the flesh of her butt, squeezing one of her ample cheeks tightly. She pushed his hand away. "Behave yourself, Commander!" she snapped, glancing around to make sure that no one had seen his brash gesture.

Shepard examined the asari before him. She had green eyes and striking white markings all across her friendly-looking face. Her curvy, soft body excited him, bringing back memories.

"You used to be nicer to me," he said. "I'll always remember the night I made you scream the name of the Goddess—"

"Shh! You know that it is not going to happen again, Shepard." 

Years earlier, not long after Shepard had been inducted to the Spectres, he had requested an audience with Tevos in her office, bringing a bottle of vodka with him. One thing had led to another, and he had banged the asari Councilor on her office desk. They had ended up spending the entire night together, with hours upon hours of wild fucking.

He often thought of that night, and had hoped for more of the same, but she had spurned his advances ever since. She regretted their impromptu night of passion, fearing that an intimate relationship with the always controversial human Spectre would jeopardize her position. Even so, she found herself often thinking about him.

"How is your hunt for the Collectors going on?" she asked, changing the subject.

"We're hitting those bastards hard, but there's much work ahead."

"It is a quixotic job you have taken upon yourself. The Collectors are a nuisance, not a threat to the Galaxy. They have been around for thousands of years, and I expect them to be around thousands of years hence, too."

"They won't if I can help it."

"They live beyond the Omega 4 relay. You cannot go there. Any number of outsiders have gone through that relay. Not one ship has ever come back. Not one."

"There's always a first time."

"You are reckless, Shepard. You are overreaching, going beyond what you, or anyone, can hope to accomplish," she said.

"It would help if the Council stepped up and did something to protect the human colonies in the Terminus systems."

"The turians and the salarians are adamant. The Council will not get involved with this."

"It doesn't sound like you are even interested in helping us," he said.

"That is not true. I am sympathetic to the plight of the human colonies, but my hands are tied. I detest the Collectors. If you really were able to destroy them, I'd make sure the Council would reward you with anything you wanted," she said.

"Anything I want?"

"Yes, anything that is reasonably in my power. But I don't believe you can destroy them. You are throwing your life away if you go through that relay, Shepard. Surely there are other ways for you to help your people."

"The Collectors are servants to the Reapers. Defeating them is a necessary step in bringing the Reapers down," he explained.

"So you say but not many would agree."

"You will all regret that."

"Maybe. Maybe not. I wish you the best of luck. Be careful. I must go now," she said and turned to leave.

"Tevos. One more thing," he said.

"Yes?"

"Do you know why I sent the human fleet to save the Destiny Ascension?"

"Why?"

"You were aboard it. The thought of never again getting between those lovely blue legs of yours was unbearable," he said, grinning.

"You're incorrigible, Shepard," she replied and walked away with a smile on her face.

* * *

It was over. Shepard walked among his troops, exchanging a few words with everyone. He stopped to look at Justicar Samara who was crouching over a table, cleaning her assault rifle. The asari's ripe, voluptuous body suddenly reminded him of Tevos and her promise. The Collectors were dead, and he knew exactly what he wanted from the asari Councilor. He was going to have a lot of fun the next time the Normandy would dock on the Citadel.

* * *

Tevos was walking in the Council Chambers unaccompanied, deep in thought, when an arm extended from the shadows and forcefully pulled her into a dark corner. Strong hands shoved her against the wall and groped her ass and tits while lips pressed roughly on her mouth. She panicked, her body stiffening, but as her assailant continued kissing her, she had a flash of recognition in the dark.

"Shepard, you bastard!" she cried out when she finally regained the use of her mouth.

"Nice to see you, too, Councilor," Shepard said, laughing.

Her eyes adjusting to the dim light, with her heart still pounding, she made out his face and saw the cocky expression on it. 

"I'm back. Back and ready," he said.

"So, the news is correct. How did you do it?" she asked, trying to recover her composure. The Council had long monitored Collector activity, but during the previous two weeks there had been no sightings, which was unprecedented. Furthermore, several informants in the Omega Nebula had reported that Cerberus vessels had been observed passing in and out of the Omega 4 relay.

"Well, we went through the relay, blew the Collector base to hell, and came back," he said. "It was a simple in and out procedure—which, incidentally, is something you'll be experiencing very soon, too, good and hard."

She could not help smiling at his impudence. "We'll see about that. I don't believe it was as easy as you make it out to be. Tell me more about the Collector base."

"Later. I'm here to claim a reward I remember a certain asari Councilor promised me for defeating the Collectors." His hands were again on her body, and the look in his eyes left no doubt about the nature of the reward he had in mind. 

"Ohhh, I see," she said, letting his eager hands explore her curvy body. She found herself getting aroused, and decided to not resist him anymore. It's not like I haven't wanted this for a long time, she admitted to herself. "We can go to my apartment," she whispered softly in his ear, leaning against him.

"No, that won't do," he said. He walked out of the shadows, dragging her with him, and pointed towards the platform rising above the garden. "I will have you there, naked and on all fours, well lubricated for some heavy interspecies rogering. I'll fuck you like you were the cheapest whore on Omega."

A subtle purple shade rose to Tevos's face. The platform was where Councilors stood during the Council's public sessions. "Don't be absurd, Shepard."

"Promise is promise, Councilor," Shepard said, eyeing her body with unveiled lust.

"Be reasonable, Shepard. We can go to my place and... _you won't be disappointed_ ," she said in her most seductive voice.

"No deal," he chuckled and pulled her towards himself.

"Shepard, there are people here!" she hissed, pushing him away.

"Well, I don't mind an audience, but if you do, surely you have the authority to have them thrown out?" he said, pulling her again in a tight embrace and running his hands down on her back and cupping her ass. She tried to break free but couldn't.

"Tevos, I have made up my mind. I'll have you here. You've got no choice in this matter," he said, leveling a steely gaze at her eyes.

"V-very well," she said, her heart pounding from some mixture of fear and arousal. "I'll ask the C-Sec to get these people out of here. Let go of me."

He released her, and she walked about until she spotted a high-ranking C-Sec officer, a turian. Shepard followed her.

"Officer, are you in charge here?" she said, catching up to the turian.

"Yes, Madam Councilor."

"Good. I want the entire audience chamber emptied of people immediately. There will be a private, umm, ceremony in the chamber. No one, including C-Sec staff, is to be within eyeshot of the chamber. Guards must be posted at all entrances. Under no circumstances is anyone to enter the chamber until I have personally okay'ed it to you. Is this clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," the turian said. "May I inquire as to the nature of this ceremony?"

"You may not," she said. 

"I think we can reveal that it's a sort of an awards ceremony," Shepard said to the turian while wrapping his arm around Tevos's waist. "Madam Councilor is very, very grateful, and has decided to give the award in person."

"Get to work," Tevos snapped to the C-Sec man, her face tinted purple with embarrassment. Shepard laughed aloud.

* * *

Tevos stood on the platform that looked over the deserted audience chamber. The chamber was the heart of the Citadel, the _sanctum sanctorum_ of the ancient galactic civilization. During her long tenure as Councilor, she had stood on the same spot innumerable times, listening to politicians, officials, and citizens petitioning the Council and making rulings over them.

However, never before had she done a striptease there.

"Oh, yes, shake it, baby... Just like that," Shepard cajoled her. He was leaning against the doorframe, watching intently as Tevos danced for him, moving to the beats of the quiet music coming from his omni-tool.

She slid the top of her dress down, exposing her large, bra-clad breasts. He let out a whistle. 

She turned around, and, squirming her body, eased the dress down her hips, sticking her butt out at him. She slapped her ass cheeks a couple of times while looking at him over her shoulder. She was really getting into it herself.

She threw the dress to the floor and stood there under his eyes, wearing only a black bra and matching panties, with high heels. She slowly walked to him, her hips swaying from side to side, his eyes devouring her. Reaching him, she turned around and pressed her butt against his crotch, rubbing herself against his engorging member. He grabbed her big blue breasts in his hands, pushing the bra down and kneading her soft, yielding flesh while she continued grinding herself against him. He gave a bite on her neck, inhaling the scent of her skin. "You're all woman, Tevos," he said in her ear. She giggled with delight.

He turned her around and roughly pressed his mouth on her lips, shoving his tongue in her mouth. She pushed back, their tongues fencing with each other for a while, until he sucked hers in his mouth, nibbling on it.

Bending down, he brought his mouth on her exposed breasts, slurping and nibbling each of her hard nipples, making the asari hum with pleasure. He brought his hands on her hips, pulling down her panties and baring her slit. Continuing to suck and lick her nipples and areolae, he started rubbing her azure, her wetness drenching his fingers.

"Oh, Shepard!" Tevos moaned, working her hips against his hand. He let go of her cunt and brought his fingers to her mouth. She licked her own taste off his fingers while staring at him with her green eyes.

She reached towards his cock, trying to get it out of his pants.

"Not like that," he said, pushing her away. "Get on the floor on your hands and knees."

She shed her remaining clothes and obediently crouched down on the floor of the platform. She looked at the familiar chamber before her, and it crossed her mind that she would never again feel quite the same about the Council's public sessions. But that thought was secondary to the rapid beat of her heart and the quivering of her pussy as she impatiently waited for the human to possess her.

Shepard took off his clothes leisurely, studying the crouching asari in front of him. Her ass was big and round and abundant, her large tits hung toward the floor, and her pussy dripped with arousal. 

"Look at you. You're just made for fucking," he said as he knelt behind her on the carpet, smacking her ass with his hands. She whimpered in response, her butt cheeks rippling under his hands. 

He rubbed the tip of his cock on the folds of her pussy, teasing the blue alien.

"Take me, Shepard," the asari pleaded, pushing her ass up, already desperate to have him inside her.

He obliged gladly, plunging his hard, throbbing shaft in the narrow blue passage. The asari's warm, moist tightness hugged his organ, her muscles yielding to its thickness. He groaned with delight. Holding onto her ass with both hands, he started fucking her, his cock making sloppy sounds as it moved inside her.

He licked one of his thumbs and, rubbing her anus with it, pushed it in, wiggling the digit in her butt while his cock stretched her cunt. He gave a hard slap on her ass.

"Ohhh! OHHH! AHHHH!!" Her moans of pleasure grew louder and louder.

"OHHH!!! Harder! Now!" she demanded.

He laughed and continued fucking her at a steady pace. "Ask nicer."

"Please, Shepard," she panted. "Pound my blue pussy _hard_! Make me cum! I beg you!"

"That's better," he said. He grabbed her waist with both hands, holding her in place as he started driving his cock in her forcefully, screwing her with the full weight of his body. She rewarded his efforts with loud squeals of delight. After a few more minutes of rough fucking, her panting got more rapid and she came, her pussy contracting and milking his cock. He continued pounding her trembling body, drawing out her orgasm, with her screams sounding through the chamber.

He withdrew his cock from her still quivering cunt, and smeared some of her pussy juices on her anal opening. He rubbed the tip of his cock onto her butthole.

"You want my big dick in your ass, you filthy whore, don't you?" he asked.

She was startled and further aroused by his words. "Oh, yes, fuck my whore ass, Shepard!"

He started shoving his thick rod into her ass, pushing it in as the asari whined under him, the pressure of his cock tormenting her, but she wanted to submit to him, to let him take his pleasure from her body any way he wanted. She clenched her teeth, trying not to think of the pain, as he penetrated deeper into her.

"Ahh, nothing better than a tight asari ass," he groaned as the muscles of her butt gripped onto his shaft. He started moving his cock, making Tevos yelp in a high-pitched voice.

He pressed her body flat on the floor, sinking his dick between her plump ass cheeks with vigorous thrusts. Little by little, she got used to his throbbing girth inside her, pain giving away to pleasure. He screwed her with force, grunting with enjoyment, her loud moaning spurring him forward.

Plunging his cock deep in her bowels and then pulling it out, and going in again, over and over again, he drove the asari wild.

Overcome with pleasure, as much hers and his, Tevos shouted erratically as he pounded her: "Yes! Fuck your whore hard, Shepard!" "Oh goddess!" "Punish my asshole!" "Use me!"

Her ecstatic screams echoed through the chamber, reaching the ears of two C-Sec men, a human and a turian, standing guard at the bottom of the stairs leading to the chamber.

"Hmmm, here's hoping that someday I'll do something heroic enough for Madam Councilor to arrange a private ceremony for _me_ ," the turian remarked.

"She certainly knows how to show her gratitude," his colleague replied, grinning.

"God, I love those blue bitches," the turian said.

"You and me both, man, you and me both." 

Shepard felt his climax approaching, and picked up speed for one last bout of furious butt-fucking, Tevos tossing helplessly under his thrusts, her shouting having turned into a continuous orgasmic squeal. When he could no longer prolong it, he blasted his seed deep into her bowels, letting out a growl of primal satisfaction.

* * *

Shepard pulled his cock out of the blue, well-fucked butthole, and flipped Tevos onto her back on the floor. He crawled on top of her, his legs at either side of her body, and brought his softening dick to her mouth.

"Suck it, blue slut," he said.

Tevos opened her mouth wide and let him shove the cock in. She sucked and licked it enthusiastically, with her hand on the shaft, until it was rock-hard and glistening with her saliva. 

He pinned her hands above her head with one hand and grabbed her crest with the other, and, kneeling above her face, started fucking her mouth. She let her lips slide across his girth and twirled her tongue on his shaft.

He pushed deeper, the tip of the cock grazing her throat. She didn't gag, so he went deeper, choking her with his cock, holding the position for a short while. When he pulled out, she gasped and coughed, drool running down her chin.

"Too rough?" he asked.

"No. More cock," she said hoarsely, opening her mouth wide.

Laughing, Shepard plunged his cock again into her mouth. He pushed it into her throat, choking her for a moment, and then pulled back, and went in again, the head of his cock slamming into her throat repeatedly. Tears were spilling from her eyes.

He pulled out of her mouth, and she coughed and panted, her drool flowing all over. He went in again, and thrusted into her throat, feeling her gag on his cock. He pulled back, making her gasp, but he pushed his cock back into her throat, deeper and deeper, until his balls touched her chin. She could not breathe, and he watched the panic in her teary eyes, torturing her with his cock. She tried to move her head, but it was pinned between his hand and cock. She tried to move her hands, but they were pinned in the strong grip of his hand. Finally, he pulled out of her mouth. She coughed and gasped for air, sobbing desperately.

He went back in. Fucking her mouth and throat, making the helpless asari gag and squirm under him, he finally came, shooting his load into her throat, forcing her to swallow every last drop.

* * *

Shepard rose to get dressed, but she grabbed his hand, begging him to lie down with her on the floor. He obliged, and she put her head on his chest. The two lay there in the Council's audience chamber, drowsy after all the fucking.

"Thank you," she whispered to him, placing kisses on his chest. "It's been a long while since I've been fucked so good and hard. I... needed it." Her normally so soft voice was hoarse from the throat-fucking. "Will you come to my place? I could cook you something nice."

Shepard laughed. "What is this? We're a couple now?"

"No... but I thought that we... I mean, I..." she stuttered, with hurt in her voice.

"Tevos, don't be so fucking immature. I'll come to your place. I could eat something." He brought his hand on her head, caressing the asari's crest and face, while thinking of modifications to the Normandy's forward cannon.


End file.
